The Reality of Fiction
by Kura Koi
Summary: With a passion Kim Watson thrives to find a logical reason to explain how people live their lives, that's why she became a psychiatrist. But when a schizophrenic patient arrives and tells her of the "world" that he belonged in so vividly, she soon begins to doubt everything she has learnt. Can this man convince her of his reality? Or can she convince him of hers?
1. The Mystery

Reality of Fiction

_~Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand~_

**Chapter One** ~The Mystery~

_Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings nor Tolkien's character, I only own my own._

* * *

When a person hears the word 'mental institution' the first thing that would pop into their minds would be a madhouse. A place where patients are treated like prisoners, clad in nothing but white, feet bare and chained. Their doors made of iron bars, muscular nurse that probe the patient's skin with giant needles, and doctors who are equally or more insane than that of the mentally unstable.

_I_ for one, do not believe that _utter_ nonsense

Of course I would say this being one of those doctors who work in the nuthouse that many would call mad. Yes, I am a psychiatrist and am perfectly sane, and I work to help those who are not. In the psychiatric unit that I work in yes, patients are dressed in white, but no, the patients are not chained, their doors are NOT made of iron bars; I believe they are made of oak, the food unappealing it might be at times but not at all close to any expiration dates, the nurses do not chase after patients with overly exaggerated long needles and the doctors treat the patients as what any doctor should treat any patient.

I've worked with unstable patients but to those that believed that utter crap, should be the ones in care, I do not understand how you would actually believe something that preposterous. There is always a scientific or reasonable explanation for everything that happens in the human society, this is why I had become a psychiatrist. All my patient's illnesses have a reason to them; a simple explanation with a simple solution. I've always believed in this. That is...till I met him.

* * *

It was two hours before midnight and by this time I had said my farewell to my last patient for the night, giving her last-minute advises and kindly showing her out the door where two men clad in white took her by each arm and led her down carefully the brightly lit white hallway. I had let out a sigh when I plopped onto my chair and rested my legs on my desk; my hand went to reach for my glasses and clean them out of habit then placed them back on. I was exhausted, not because of my patients. No, I have talked, calculated, and analyzed the very way all of my patients lived their lives here in St. Mary's psychiatric unit for the past six years. Talking to people all day was what I studied to do, and if I didn't then I would be a very good physiatrist now would I?

No, what exhausted me was not the people I had talked to today, it was the person I did not talk to today. The same person I have not heard speak before, neither seen before, nor known of until his arrival two nights ago. But I have heard of him, oh a little too much I believe. His very own presence filled everyone's minds with mystery, including my very own intellectual one. There have been rumors that had spread of him by those little whom have seen him in person.

Though as a woman of knowledge I would never be caught dead to believe in rumors, they are not factual at all and in the very least acceptable in my standards. But I will admit they are..._alluring_

Claire, a pleasant plump woman who managed all patients files had told me the man showed no signs; physically, to be mental challenged or in need of help. By her description, he carried himself through the halls as a king would walk through his halls to sit on his throne. He answered questions with not a stutter nor a stumble of words, his eyes did not stray from object to person to object nor did he twist whilst he sat to talk with the chairman of the hospital. From everything I have heard, he sounded completely sane. And yet he was not.

He was admitted into the hospital the following day and thus rumors spread like fire in a forest. And all this talk around him made him mysterious, and I wanted to be the one to solve him. To solve his mystery. But as of now, no physiatrist has been appointed to him. Why? Why hasn't the chairman assigned someone to him already and relieve me of this anxiety that perhaps I had a chance of being the one appointed.

I did not understand, and because of it I am exhausted.

"Kim!" a singsong voice emitted from my door

and without waiting for my reply the door swung open. In entered a man two years older than me; thirty-five, with a charming smile plastered on his smug face. An average built with disheveled dark brown hair a top of his head, eyes a warm color of brown that slightly squinted, and a handsome stubble that framed his strong cheekbones and sharp chin. He was dressed warmly, with oversized gloves, trench coat and boots that stomped their way towards my desk.

"Track snow on my carpet again Ryan and I will make sure you leave this room in a wheelchair" I warned while I messaged my temples

He let out a hearty laugh and placed a hand on my desk to stable himself on, "No worries Kimmy dear I won't, I was about to go home but I just wanted to see how you are doing?"

Ryan knew about the headaches the new patient has been giving me as he is the only one I told. I sighed heavily and took my legs off the table with a tired chuckle.

"With the snow, the new intern that messed up everything today, and _that_ patient, I think I'm holding up just fine thanks Ryan," I answered, "so has Daniel assigned-"

"None to my knowledge" he answered before I could finish asking.

"Figures" I groaned and slumped into my chair

"I still don't understand why you want to be assigned to him, but I'm sure you'll have your chance" he reassured me

"I don't even know myself...I want to be assigned to him because he's..." I let a hmm of frustration.

"Tall, dark, and mysterious?" he suggested

I raised an eyebrow and sighed again, "different" I included.

"Well as far as I've heard, he sure sounds different. Apparently his ears are pointed, Madison thinks he had it surgically done but the patients believe its real and now they're muttering nonsense of him being some supreme being and so on" he said with an amused tone, "it was bothersome to get them to calm back down though"

"Pointed ears?" I muttered absentmindedly to which Ryan sighed

"And long hair too"

"Really?" I said intrigued of this new information about him.

Ryan pushed himself off my desk and raked his gloved hand through his hair,

"Any who I've got to get going Kim it's getting late, don't push yourself so hard tonight. Take a break," he said

I snapped back to reality and nodded and he moved to leave through the door. I sighed and sunk lower into my chair, watching the car lights dance on my walls as they passed by.

That thought of the patient still plagued my every thought when I willed myself to finish my file reports for an hour and a half and with a frustrated growl I stood up, reaching into my white coat pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarette. Pulling off my winter coat from my chair I headed out for a smoke. A pack of nicotine from time to time wouldn't hurt, it will kill yes, but I'm only after it's short-term effects to make me calm down. I've been told too many times that smoking was my worst habit and that I should stop, and of course I would stop but not just now.

I headed down the halls with the sound of my heels on the floor as my only means of company. I slid out a roll and placed it between my teeth, dropped the pack into my coat and dug for my lighter in my pant pockets. After a few minutes I reached a large metal door that led to the back of the hospital, pausing and with the lighter at one hand I skillfully buttoned my jacket up with the other and prepared for the worst winter winds to hit me when I opened the door.

As predicted the cold winds were strong and my nose began to burn at the touch of it. My shoulder cringed and shivered as my arms wrapped around my chest then made my way to a little corner that the wind would not bother so much. Creeping up into the corner I brought the lighter up to the cigarette and attempted to light it up. I knew it was foolish to try to light it up when the winds passed my faster than I could run but with the hospital being updated with highly-sensitive smoke detectors I could not take the chance of lighting it up inside. But with each attempt of trying to light it the winds played the cruel game of blowing it away.

"Oh Gods" I hissed

All I just wanted way to relax, and ease my mind of its tension and rid it of any thought of the patient but as of now my patience was growing thin.

"Bloody weather is going to be the death of me" I muttered coldly to myself and in one final attempt tried to light the lighter but failed.

"It is not the weather that will kill you, But that of what you smoke will"

Shivers passed through my entire body neither because of the wind nor the snow; it was the voice. It was deep yet musical at the same time, and there was the aura of danger within the voice as well that had led to my shivering state. Quickly I spun around, eyes widening trying to see who was there through my fogging up glasses.

"Who's there?" I called out

"Peace _mellon_, I mean no harm"

A figure appeared out of nowhere. I was chest-high next to the tall figure, with broad shoulders. I could see dark hair fluttering from behind and his clothes white as the snow its self. _Wait_- white clothes? Those are patients garbs, they were thin sheets of cloth yet the man stood as if unaffected by the harsh I finally gathered up the nerve to stare straight up to his face I could not stop the gasp that escaped me.

Grey eyes watched me like the eyes of a hawk on a mouse, yet they were not the cause of my lost of breathe. Sitting on either sides of his face were pointed ears, so unnatural and at the same time they looked as if they belong on him. It was then did I realize.

It was him.


	2. Careful wishes

~oOOo~

Reality of Fiction

_~Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand~_

**Chapter Two** ~Be careful for what you wish for~

_Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings nor Tolkien's character(s), I only claim ownership to my own characters._

~oOOo~

* * *

I have always been told that I had a walk of purpose. Be it to see my patient for their next appointment or simply to sneak out for a smoke, an air of purpose followed between the clicks of my heels. But as of now my walk was slow, shoulders slump, and my head heavy. The halls were no longer filled with the rhythmic sounds of confidence in my heels as rather I slid my shoes along the patterned tiles of the hallway. I let out a drearily loud sigh which mimicked the loud winter winds from beyond the hospital walls.

If there was any way of expressing my current composition it would be a 'wreck', both physically and mentally. The past three weeks I have been unable to obtain proper rest, and spent a rent-worth of money indulging myself with an endless supply of Tim Horton's coffee. By the time I had drunk my fourth cup of coffee this night and preceded to lay on the lounging couch in my room to calm a sudden attack of anxiety, I had decided it was time to talk to someone of this since it was far too cold outside to go out for a smoke.

At the end of the left hospital wing I stood in front of a door that I only stood in front of once every day at the end of my shifts, but under my circumstances a brief meeting had to be arranged against our normal schedules. I sighed heavily, a hand dug into my white coat pocket and fiddled with the lighter it held. The snow was falling far too severely for me to sneak out for a smoke and to smoke inside was out of the question. My anxiety had stayed at its peak for too long which was why I stood here now by the door, determined the person in this room would help me rid of it.

With a final effort of trying to calm my caffeinated heart I took two breathes in before turning the knob. I entered the office unannounced, as if all my manners became diminutive besides my self-importance. The man who worked and owned the office watched me with a strangled look of confusion on his face, his hand had stopped writing on the folders open on his desk. Our conversation did not start until I had settled myself in a comfortable armchair in front of his desk and he setting down his pen, loosening his tie and running a hand through his hair, exhaustedly. He gave me a questioning look and I returned an melodramatic distraught one.

"Well...you look awful" Ryan pointed out bluntly, studying my unbalanced glasses to my incorrectly buttoned blouse.

I stared at him with wide eyes and with an effort I tried not to scream my words in frustration,

"He's driving me bloody mad!" My tone forced to be a little lower than that of a screech.

I looked up at him pathetically before dropping my head into the open palms of my hands while Ryan exhaled and leaned flat onto his office chair as if knowing this conversation may take a while. Hearing his sudden shift in his chair I took this as the to look up and repeat all my angst and sources of spontaneous frustrations; all of course were related to the patient.

"Do you want my professional advice or as your friend advice?" Ryan had started after I had finished my tangent.

"Surprise me" I pinched the bridge of my nose and inhaled.

"Very well," he shifted his shoulders and crossed his legs, "As your non-legal psychiatrist but legal diagnostician _acquaintance_ with a minor in psychology my advice to you will be to _'move on'_. But as your _best_ friend my advice to you would be _'get a grip of reality and get over this Kim, you know this isn't going to happen_"

I stared at him dumbfounded till my brows knitted together, "That's only one bloody advice!"

"Exactly, the only advice that you should take now"-_ I moaned pathetically-_"look, it's been weeks now Kim, your chances in actually nabbing the spot isn't really realistic anymore. There are other psychiatrist in this hospital, at least those who do not obsess over patients like you do. You're earning yourself a bad reputation if you keep at this ya know?"

I would have been offended had it been someone else who had said it, it was blatantly offensive. But since it had been Ryan who had said it I was slightly more lenient nevertheless offended. I took this time to grip on the arms of my chair, biting the side of my cheek before sitting up more properly, and with a heavy sigh I replied,

"I don't think I can do that."

There was a slight dishearten look on Ryan's face before he too sighed, "At least your vocal about what you can and can't do. Did you at least ask Daniel for the spot? Please tell me you thought of that first before you came barging into my room"

My eyesight blanked before me at the thought of it. Not because I have been a complete daft to have actually haven't asked the Chairman about this. Of course I have asked, begged, pleaded, and cried on my knees for mercy but Nelepa was stone cold. His answer to me had been a solid flat 'no'. Now, usually I admired any straight-forward answer to any question of mine, seeing that I will always get answers that stray from the question because of the line of work I have, but this answer could have been less blunt and harsh. There was no amount of begging nor pleading that would have swayed Nelapa's decision even slightly, he was quite firm on his decision. I had asked...rather demanded why he would not give me a chance at all, his answer did not justify any of his decisions in my opinion.

I passed my hand across my face before grazing it through my hair, my whole being portrayed complete and utter defeat.

"He said that I wasn't qualified enough, that I was _too_ analytically obsessed, fact oriented, and 'narrow minded'" at the last part I couldn't help but raise my tone in disbelief. How was I narrow-minded? Being called _'narrow-minded'_ was worlds of an insult towards a psychiatrist and as one I morbidly was insulted.

Ryan raised a brow, confused. "Other else than the narrow-minded part, isn't the others qualities of a good psychiatrist?"

I gestured my hands towards him as if proving a point, "Yes! Exactly! Thank you! How the bloody am I not good enough to have the spot if I have all that!"

I was confused and utterly annoyed at the Chairman's fallacies. I was bloody good at my job and he damn knew it, and yet these qualities of mine are the reason to my non-qualification! But I had not been blind with rage during the time of the meeting with the Chairman, rather numb with shock. Through the shock though I studied the Chairman for a long time whether or not he was jesting, something had been off. His mannerisms in the way he talked, and his overall posture were contradictory to his firm answer. He would not hold my gaze as one would with a tone that he had used at me, he held his hands behind his back rather than being calmly placed in his pocket marking him common confidence. There was something he was hiding, something big enough that could possibly be the reason to why he would not let me have the patient.

"Either way Kim," Ryan spoke slowly after witnessing my sudden change in agitation to complete quietness, "it's still his decision in the end, and he choice to decline you and this is your cue to move on"

He pushed off from his seat and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder with a look longing for me to understand. I had let out one final sigh, perhaps the Chairman was right; I over analyze trivial matters far than should be done. I snorted to myself, after realizing I had indulged too much in my self-importance rather than staying calm and collective, it was really immature of me.

After hearing the un-lady like snort from me Ryan revealed his winning grin, reached into his pocket and offered me a lolipop, a normal offering he makes at the end of all his appointments. I took the candy from his hand and with my hand still in his, he helped me up from my chair. I twirled the lollipop between my fingers when we let go,

"No wonder your patients love you, you spoil them with lollies and sugar" I let out a tired laugh.

"Well what can I say, it helps pay tax-dollars if you've got regulars coming for appointments," he admitted and led me towards the door, "Now how 'bout you scuttle away back home for today eh? Get some rest Kimmy and I'll see you tomorrow".

I nodded my head in agreement, it was a quarter past twelve and the perfect time to return home to rest. I walked away back to my office after Ryan had closed the door behind me, the long windows lining the walls of the corridor were white from the fast blowing December snow; a snow storm, great. Regret had begun to bubble up my stomach as I remember that I have agonizingly parked my car at the very end of the parking lot; the farthest length away from the hospital. I sighed and walked into my room not bothering to open the lights as I only came to get my coat, scarf, and switch my heels for my boots. Within minutes I had suit up to face the raging winds and snow.

I made my way to the front doors, waving a lazy goodbye to the nurses that past by me who greeted me by name; I though, was too tired to search my mind of their names. They made a remark of the cold weather and wished me good luck as they walked away sending shivers down my already shivering back. Tightening my scarf around my neck and shoving the rest down my coat I dug my hands into my coat and pushed the doors open with my shoulder...twice. The wind had rudely pushed the door back against me at my first shove and almost caused me to lose my balance. I swung around to see if anyone had seen it before trying again harder, it was here were my whole body was smashed against the cold winter wind.

My shoulders lifted so my scarf could reach my already reddening ears as my boots sunk into wet snow, my glasses had already fogged and was left to distinguish shapeless objects to find a way to my car. I instantly remember an article that I had read of a study that claims swearing helps relief pain and thus I found myself swearing profoundly under my breath as I endeared the weather. It had worked...somewhat, I had distracted myself into think up the most shrewd mixture of insults; quite descriptive insults may I add, that I had stopped feeling the cold wind against my body...or then again, I could have finally gone numb.

In the midst of my mangled profanities, I could have sworn that I had heard a voice close by. My mouth had shut tight, cheeks burning not from the cold but from the thought that someone had heard my...unnecessary _'commentary'_. I willed my legs to stop and turned to see if I could spot anyone close by, but all I could hear was the wind rushing in my ears and snow slapping against me. I shook my head and turned on my heels to continue on-wards, I started with ginger steps when suddenly something grabbed tightly on my shoulder.

I shrilled, slapping a hand off my shoulder to turn and gawk at whoever was behind me. A tall dark man stood in front of me, nose red, fingers frostbitten and warm eyes widen in surprise. He was one of the charge nurse if I could remember correctly,

"Bloody hell Jordan! Are you trying to give me an aneurysm!" I yelled angrily, my brows knitting close together and my eyes glaring.

Immediately Jordan placed his hands into his coat pocket and apologized shivering, this was when I noticed he was not wearing proper winter clothes. He's beloved sneakers were drowning in the wet snow and he was still wearing his nurse uniform under a light un-zip coat. I looked at him quizzically as he tried to excuse himself from me

"What's going on?" I said loudly stopping him in his tracks.

"T-there's a patient missing. He escaped the hospital and now he's g-going to freeze to death if I don't find him" Jordan answered shivering,

"Which patient?"

"The new one, the one with no name."

My eyes had widened, knowing full well who the patient was. Jordan excused himself once more and this time managed to leave before I could ask him more question. That was when I heard other voices, calling out through the snow, calling out for the patient. My breath had hitched up in my throat, no one whether they be mentally incapacitated or not be able to survive this weather with only patient garbs on. The patient might freeze to death before I could even have my chance!

_No. I can't let this happen._

I turned to run back to the hospital and endearing the weather longer than I expected. I ran inside and saw nurses and guards all in pairs running through the halls, peeking their heads into doors and yelling 'come out' down the hallways.

"He's not here!" a voice had shouted,

This was when it hit me. He had escaped before. That night I first met him, behind the hospital. My legs started before I thought to do so and ran down the halls towards the back doors of the ward. I shook the snow out of my hair and wiped the water off my glasses, my boots squeaking and skidding down the slippery tiles. It did not take long before the doors stood in front of me, the bright exit sign shining above it. I heaved the door open against the snow and slid myself out of the small gap. As the door slammed close I pushed forward and made my way towards the small corner where I smoke.

I found my way by feeling against the wall and to my relief that little corner still blocked the roaring winds from blowing at that spot. But my spirits shriveled at the sight of no one at the corner, he wasn't here. I shivered feverishly, sticking my numbing hands back into my pocket and hunching my shoulders up before turning around hoping to spot something at the distance through my ice stained glasses but to my luck, I saw nothing. It was useless...hopeless, idiotic to actually believe I had a chance to finding the patient tonight and that he would return to where we had first me weeks back; I doubt that he even remembers me. With a cold shudder I took it upon myself to march back up to the back doors, but as I approached the end of the corner a tall figure blocked my path. My eyes spotted long dark hair and pinched red pointed ears, their grey eyes widened when they met mine.

I had waited weeks and begged for hours to see this patient, I had even lost sleep because of this man and now that he is before me all I could think of was how infuriating it was to see him like this,

"Have you gone bloody mad!" was all I could think of saying through my blistering frustration.

_Technically he was..._

He stood before me like he did before, bare foot, and wearing nothing but the thin patient clothes. His brow immediately furrowed in confusion, his head tilting as if he found my reaction unusual. I grabbed onto his arm initially to haul his ass back into the hospital and have him unwillingly locked into his room for his sake and my sanity but lost the motivation to do so when at touch, my fingers were slicked with something sticky. Adjusting my sight I turned to look at his arm which at that moment he forcibly took back and hid to his side, I looked at my fingers...

Blood.

Immediately my widened eyes snapped up to his face, a face that looked at me with no longer the expression of curiosity but tension. It was then that I took notice of his robes riddled with blood and dirt, knuckles bruised, hair dishevelled, and blood smeared against his clenching jaw.

"Oh God" I gasp, unconsciously backing against the wall behind me.

My breath hitched up in my throat, hands against the wall searching for stability as his grey eyes continued to watch my every movement. Not that I had made any noticeable ones excluding my shivering shoulders, I was frozen in fear even with the urges to run away screaming in my mind. Fear was bright in my eyes, and the sound of my heart loud thumping against my chest, fearful as he took a step forward regaining the proper distance between us and tried to reach me with a hand but stopped mid-way.

"Do not be frightened," he started slowly, knowing the instant accusation that had burrowed into my mind, "tis not what it may seem"

My mind sift through thoughts; is he telling the truth? Can he be trusted? What actually had happened? I inhaled through my burning nose... _What do I do now?_

Shiver ran up and down my spine but not of the wind but rather the thoughts of what exactly could he have killed to have bled so much. I couldn't trust him, not with all the evidence that clearly points to his murderous instability. Yet his eyes stared back in mine as if searching mine trying to read if I could understand him and his situation. His eyes were not the hard cold eyes of a sociopathic killer, stance the stance of a criminal, or the voice of a guilty convict. Nevertheless the blood splatter all over him did not necessarily make him look friendly either.

"T-then," I let out a haggard breath, "what is it?"

I flinched when I had caught his hands fist suddenly to the question, but he did not advance anymore to me rather he opened his lips to let out a sigh.

"I cannot say...please understand it needs not your concern milady" He spoke softly,

"N-none of my concern? A-a patient covered in blood is none of my concern! How stupid do you think I am!" how I found the nerve to squeak this out escapes me.

He moved in closer, hand suddenly slammed above me on the wall. He leaned in, brows burrowing more and I couldn't help but let out a pathetic gasp.

"There are things on this _Earth _which you cannot comprehend, and I much rather not indulge you of this knowledge and waste my time" his tone lowered into a growl.

My hands immediately raised in the motion to push him away yet not courageous enough to even touch him, I shriveled under him as his very sharp breathes that grazed the top of my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean it" I stuttered my apology and closed my eyes.

He was quiet for a while until I heard a soft shift in the snow, but I dared not to open my eyes yet.

"I apologize, I did not mean to frighten you so" his voice grew softer.

I nodded my head furiously, willing to do anything to keep him from coming any closer or worse attacking me. He was quiet again and this time much longer. I speculated that he was conjuring up plans of what to do with me seeing as that I have seen him post a murderous event! I cringed at all the horrible things he could do to me, I would be content to a simple and quick death but seeing the splatters of blood on him simple was not his style. I had to escape somehow, find the courage to fight back, to push him away just enough for me to esca-

"Ahhh!" I screeched when two hands planted themselves firmly on either sides of my shoulders.

"Kim!"-my hand came up to jab up on his chest-"OW Christ! KIM! Kim open your eyes!"

My eyes shot open at command and rather than a man with spoiled clothing shaking my shoulders it was a man with dark brown hair and wide brown eyes.

"Oh my God!" I gasp and launched myself into his arms, "oh my God! Ryan! I'm sorry Ryan I'm sorry! I-I thought you were someone els-"

"Hey hey! Kim calm down! Jesus how long have you been out here? You're cold as hell" His arms wrapped around me supportively as he tried to balance me back on my feet.

"I-I... You didn't see- he was here!"

"Whoa okay, I think you're having a panic attack. I told you not to drink all that coffee or this was bound to happen! Here come on lets get you inside so you'll cool down and stuff" he ushered me softly

"Nonono, I'm not having a panic attack Ryan! He was here! With me damn it!" I gasp holding tightly around his waist fearful he might still be close by.

"What are you talking about Kim? No one was with you Kim, I saw you from the window up there you were all alone and sprawled all over the wall"

"No he was here! How could you not see him!" I yelled in frustration,

"Okay God Kimmy, lets be reasonable here. If someone was here with you they would have made tracks on the snow. Look nada"

I forced my eyes to focus on the snow and to my shock Ryan was right. My tracks were visible and so was Ryan's but no tracks for where the patient had stood. My hand flew to my mouth as I gape in horror, what the hell was going on?

* * *

**I hope people will not find this overly gory, this will lighten up at some point! Please be warned this is an AU for the beginning of the story so to speak...I have plans to later change the settings of the story. Please follow the story! and if I plan this right for the next chapter we might finally unveil the true identity of the patient! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
